


A Midwinter's Tale

by kaiz



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: D/s, Enemas, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/pseuds/kaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a 12 hour shift, the first homicide of the year and a snow storm, Jim gets a special treat from Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midwinter's Tale

With each rhythmic swipe of the squeaky wiper blades, every squeal of the alternator belt, Jim winced inwardly, eardrums raw and aching. Although Cascade's snowy streets were nearly deserted at midnight, he drove slowly, visibility reduced even to Sentinel sight, by the heavy snowfall.

A twelve-hour shift. Shrill, demanding bureaucrats. Recalcitrant witnesses and violent perps intent upon resisting arrest. A lengthy cross-examination by a whiny, hostile defense attorney. Making nice with pushy FBI agents trying to take over his case. Merely another typical, frustrating day for a Major Crimes detective. Except for eight-year old Daisy Lynn Watterson.

Daisy. Such an unusual, girlish name nowadays, in a society awash with 'Sloanes' and 'Ashleys' and 'Sydneys'. An innocent name, evoking a Norman Rockwell summer of root beer floats, sandlot stick ball and dandelion fluff carried upon warm, sweet breezes.

Daisy Lynn. First homicide of the new year.

Jim blinked away the painful image of her small, broken body bleeding sluggishly in the snow. Her sightless eyes a silent reproach. He wanted to scream. To cry. //No more dead kids, dammit!// But she was only the first; the first of the new year.

Exhausted, he shivered despite the thin heat rattling in the heater, midwinter's bitter chill gripping his bones. At the small of his back, his gun felt strangely heavy, its weight and implied responsibility all at once onerous and chafing.

*

Sandalwood and pine teased his nose at the threshold. Expectantly, he opened the door to the russet and gold of firelight and his lover's gentle smile.

"James." Backlit by the fire, strands of his loose hair glinted copper in the subdued lighting. "Come over to the fire." Compassion softened his lover's features and the deep, strong voice soothed his aching ears.

Shrugging out of his snow-flecked overcoat and leaving his boots by the door, Jim joined Blair beside the hearth. Bare-chested, worn leather trousers clinging to strong thighs, Blair's smile was a spring chinook. Jim sighed deeply as his lover's lips met his, the warm, westerly wind kissing away winter's chill.

Strong hands undressed him, caressed his naked skin and clamped his nipples with cold, bright metal. He shivered. His lover quickly wrapped him in a fire-warmed robe and drew him down to the rug to share a rich glass of Merlot. More sweet kisses, then he was fed succulent tidbits from his lover's fingers. With each bite, each sip, every casual caress, his clenched muscles relaxed, unfettering his mind, easing the haunting images of child-sized foot prints ending in bloody snow. Closing his eyes, deeply inhaling wood smoke, incense and oiled leather, he sighed and placed himself in Blair's loving hands; words of thanks unspoken and unnecessary.

"Finish your wine and wait for me here." A warm palm cupped his jaw, tilted his head for a light kiss, and his lover rose and walked to the bathroom. He finished the wine, enjoying its complex tastes which spread warmth, arousing him. Cabinets opening, closing and running water spoke of his lover's preparations and he smiled with anticipation.

*

"Over my lap, James."

Jim lay across his lover's lap, face pressed into the couch, Blair's leather-clad thighs gripping his leaking cock. A calming hand rubbed the small of his back and then his cheeks were spread wide. He was carefully opened with a slick finger and then filled. Heat and pleasure radiated from the hot, twisting serpent in his belly, tightening his balls. He squirmed as the warm, cleansing water slithered through him. His nipples stung as he ground them against the couch and he moaned. Soothing fingers stroked his hair followed by a sharp smack across his ass cheeks.

"Bathroom. Shower. Then bed."

Blair swiftly removed the hose and the clamps. Pleasure spiked his vision, complicating his run for the toilet.

Gentle laughter followed him.

*

"Face down on the bed."

He complied swiftly, shifting restlessly as his throbbing cock encountered cool sheets. Warm, oiled hands settled upon his neck and shoulders, gathering the day's burdens and setting them aside for a time. Eyes closed, he focussed on the delicious sensations of his lover's hands; the deep harmonics rippling through his body as Blair hummed softly to himself; the lush, aromatic oils slicked upon his greedy skin.

The massage continued, moving downwards, across his back and buttocks, along his thighs and calves. He gasped, twitching involuntarily as wet heat engulfed one toe and swept up the sole of his left foot.

"Be still."

Jim trembled with the effort to lie quietly as the devilish tongue snaked up his leg. The mattress dipped as his lover settled between his spread thighs to lap delicately at his balls. The tongue crept upwards between his parted cheeks and swirled slowly at his opening. Desperately, he tried to rub against the sheets, but his lover's weight on his thighs held him immobile. A raw moan spilled from his lips as careful teeth nibbled at his puckered flesh and the hot, slick tongue softened and opened him. The exquisite vibration of his lover's deep chuckle and soft exhalations across his aching hole trembled sensuously along his skin and rumbled in his bones.

His lover shifted. Before he could protest, the tongue was replaced by seeking fingers and he was stretched, spread wide and filled by a slender plug. He gasped.

Chest hair tickled his spine as the warm, leather-clad body slid up his, to straddle his hips. Soft, dark cloth was fitted over his eyes and tied.

"Turn over, James."

His lover's weight shifted away and Jim rolled over, to lie face up. Firm, loving hands quickly secured his wrists and ankles to the bed frame. Eyes covered, limbs widely splayed, painfully erect, he waited.

The zipper's sensual glissando and the whisper of warm leather sliding over hair dusted skin each painted luscious mental images of his nude lover, caressed by candlelight. Rich scents of Blair's excitement and arousal teased him, slipped into his panting mouth, to linger, salty-sweet, upon his tongue. Tendrils of warm and cool air stroked him intimately, sliding between his legs and over his balls as his lover shifted and returned to the bed.

Golden warmth shimmered over his body as his lover settled between his legs and enveloped his cock in wet heat. Splayed and vulnerable, he moaned softly as the talented tongue laved away his remaining concerns, grim images dissolving beneath the tender assault. Though he lay sightless, his other senses supplied images to replace the bloody February snow. Touch wove pictures of a spring hillside, lush grasses, dotted with purple wildflowers. Sound tingled through his bones, each wet lick and lush moan kissing the landscape with sunlight. Cinnamon, sandalwood, mixed with Blair's arousal, summoned bright flames, a searing solar wind that spiraled up his tailbone, licked along his thighs, swirled over his limbs and drew forth a passionate shout of love and thankfulness as he climaxed.

In the aftermath, as his lover lapped him clean, the lingering vibrations evoked the sense of a thousand loving hands cradling him safely against the gray arctic frost.

His ankles were released and his still trembling thighs were massaged. Lazy and relaxed, he smiled as his lover's deep chuckle rippled through him. He caught the faint tang and snap of latex and, sighing deeply, savored the delicious knowledge that there was more to come.

Warm hands at the back of his thighs urged his knees up and his legs wantonly apart. The plug was swiftly removed, leaving him achingly empty, exposed to his lover's intimate attentions.

"So sexy," Blair murmured, one hand cupping Jim's renewed erection and the other teasing his hungry opening. His own deep moan echoed Blair's as his lover's thick, hot length slowly filled him. Legs clasped tightly around his lover's waist, Jim rocked him deeper, the throbbing pulse in Blair's cock a sensual echo of his accelerating heartbeat.

His arms ached to hold, his hands ached to touch, but bound, hips held down by his lover's hands, he could only gasp encouragement as he was thoroughly reamed, completed by the driving cock that slicked though his tender passage. Back arched, arms trembling, he could feel the blood and fluids race through his lover's cock, feel his exultant shout gathering, sense the love, concern and tenderness as his lover claimed him. A final thrust, a strangled shout, and he followed Blair into scintillating oblivion.

*

Jim sighed languidly as his lover cleaned him carefully with a warm cloth. His hands were released and the blindfold removed. The blankets were drawn up to his chin and his lover spooned up behind him, nestling close. Eyes still closed, he listened to Blair's steady heartbeat, felt the light sheen of perspiration as it dried on his skin, smiled as warm lips nuzzled the back of his neck and the ends of his lover's unbound hair tickled his collarbone. In the darkness and silence though, the evening's horrifying images and fears, heavy and wet with blood, again crept from the shadows to taunt him with his powerlessness. He shivered apprehensively.

Strong arms tightened around him, warm hands stroking his belly and chest. Sunlight and flowers momentarily chased back the encroaching winter gray.

"Sleep now, James. We'll talk in the morning."

Smiling sleepily, Jim whispered, "You always know what I need." And sweet, knowing laughter followed him into dreams.

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Maigret and Ashtareth for the quick turn-around on this one. This story is for Virg, who needed a hot, steamy treat to stave off the -40 F weather in Alaska.


End file.
